


Again and Again

by AngelTheChangelingKing



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Death, Dragon Prince season 3, Got the idea while doing exercise, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, I guess this is kinda graphic?, I usually don't write like this, Let Soren be happy 2019, Like, Major Spoilers, Much Guilt, Nightmares, Protect Soren, So this is angsty as fUCK, Soren probs has PTSD, Vivd descriptions of death, Vivid nightmares, Why did I hurt my boi like this?, a lot of blood, much sad, no happy ending, shouting, so much blood, tdp season 3 spoilers, traumatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTheChangelingKing/pseuds/AngelTheChangelingKing
Summary: “Murder…YOU MURDERER!” Claudia screamed, running over to him, blood getting kicked up into the air by her movements, droplets landed on Soren’s horrified face.She beat her fists against his chest, screaming, sobbing, shrieking every accusation that she could find. Murderer. Coward. Savage. But most of all ‘How could you?’. How could you. How could you? How could you?! Each shout met with another strike, as if carving them further into Soren’s chest.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Again and Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the new season yesterday (thanks so much for letting me know that it was out Netflix =_=) and yeah...that was a wild ride. Can't wait to see what the new season has!!  
> So while everyone is happy about Rayla and Callum, Amaya and Janai, Runaan and Ethari, I was like hey, you know what this needs? ANGST! Don't worry, it's not about any of them but rather the sunshine boi himself, Soren. I might write something for Claudia too regarding that whole...thing at the end with the dad. But for now I'll just make y'all (and myself) suffer with this.  
> I WROTE THIS IN LIKE FORTY MINUTES OKAY?!?!?! I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES DANG IT

He pulled the sword out of his father's chest, movements practiced so many times after years of sword training that the small action was effortless. The weight behind it was not. A second passed. And then another. After what felt like an eternity the blood came. The stain was small at first, and then grew larger and larger with each pump that Viren's heart futility gave. Viren looked down, transfixed, as if he didn’t know what it was, as if he had never seen his hands covered by blood that was not his own.

Soren stared in horror as his father's shirt was slowly dyed crimson. As his father slowly died by his hand. He looked down at the sword in his hands, the sword that was dyed the same crimson. The same sword that had been used so many times, in training, in battle, in missions that his father had sent him on. The sword that he had used to slay monsters of all classes and had just slain another. So why….

"How could you?" Claudia whispered, eyes already growing damp with tears.

He snapped out of it, dropping the sword as he took a step back. Soren looked at Claudia, at his father, at the sword, at Ezran, and finally down at his own hands like he couldn’t believe what they had just done. "I-I didn't have a choice, Claudia!” He said more to himself than anything. “He was going to kill Ezran- I couldn't…I couldn’t…"

He couldn’t have stopped him any other way. He couldn’t stop his father- couldn’t stop himself from acting. He didn't have a choice-His father-Viren would have-he told him not to! He had told his dad to not move! He had warned him- warned him that he would stop him. Soren had a duty to protect the King-the King who was just a _child_. How could Claudia just stand by as their father was about to kill a _child_ , who was their _friend_?

"HOW COULD YOU?!" She sobbed.

“I didn’t- He could have stopped! I told him to stop! He could have stopped me! Why didn’t he…why didn’t he stop me? He could have stopped me!” Soren shot back, hands shaking.

No- No wait. This was the part where he sees that it’s an illusion. It was an illusion. It was just an illusion. Soren looked down, expecting to see his father now turned into moon moths. His father was still there. And the blood was still spreading. Too much blood-spreading too quickly. It reached to Soren’s ankles and kept rising, higher and higher, staining everything in that vivid scarlet. He looked to Ezran. The young king was frozen. Not out of shock, he was quite literally frozen, as still has a statue, his eyes stuck on Viren and the rising level of the blood sea.

“Murder…YOU MURDERER!” Claudia screamed, running over to him, blood getting kicked up into the air by her movements, droplets landed on Soren’s horrified face.

She beat her fists against his chest, screaming, sobbing, shrieking every accusation that she could find. Murderer. Coward. Savage. But most of all ‘How could you?’. How could you. How could you? How could you?! Each shout met with another strike, as if carving them further into Soren’s chest.

One hit caused him to stumble back, his legs no longer able to support him. He fell backwards, into the dark sea that had already reached his knees. It covered him, dyed him with the stain of his sin. He tried to stand up, struggled to get his legs under him but he could hardly move. After all, blood is thicker than water. He clawed for the surface, gasped for air, as the sea pulled him in, intent on making him its own. Intent on submerging him until it was permanently a part of him, until everyone who saw him would immediately know what he’d done.

“Claudia!” He gasped, choking on blood, choking further on his tears. “Claudia, **_please_**!”

She looked down at him, in her eyes there was no empathy, no sorrow, just a blackness that reached into Soren’s bones and turned his veins to ice. “You are no family of mine.”

He gasped and lurched up, chest heaving as he scrambled for breath. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his nightshirt clung to his drenched frame. Soren held his trembling hands in front of his face, letting out a half sigh-half sob when he saw that they were not forever stained red. He panted, trying to steady himself. He was here, he was not drowning, his father- was gone but not by his hand. Claudia…

Soren swung his legs over the side of the bed and didn’t even flinch when his feet met the ice-cold tile. His insides felt much colder. He padded over to the bucket of water that he had started leaving next to his bed. So… it was going to be one of those nights, huh? Soren stood in front of it for a moment before dunking his head in. He welcomed the chill of the water as it swirled around his head, washed the rest of the nightmare off him. After a moment he pulled back, coughing as he blindly felt for the towel. He dried his head with more force than necessary, as if that would scrub it out of his head. Unfortunately for him it didn’t. It never did.

He gave a laugh. It was an empty, hollow sound. Callum had told him how he had learned so many spells, ones for lightning, wind, flight, and a spell that allowed him to see into the past-to relive history. Callum was very proud of the fact that he could do so without relying on dark magic and would boast that it was something that no other human could do. He should really brag to Callum then. He got to relive the past every night without needing magic. And he got to relive it again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should add any tags ;-; I really don't wanna just shove this into anyone's face without them being ready for it.  
> So yeah...that happened. I'll probs write some Janaya to make up for it???? Hopefully???? Please don't kill me too much????  
> Hope y'all enjoyed this season and this work!! Comments are appreciated and if not mailing in a bottle of your tears is fine too! ^.^ (Soren I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry)


End file.
